saranghae siwon my baby
by aizenfiga
Summary: kegejean keluarga choi untuk membantu anak kesayangn choi heechul mendapatkan kim yesung yang sudah lama merebut hati choi siwon,,akan tetapi sifat mereka bertolak belakang siwon yang manja walapun badanya yang atletis dan kim yesung namja nertubuh kecil,mandiri,pintar manis tapi cerewetnya minta ampun ,,,bisakan mereka bersatu ?
1. Chapter 1

SARANGHAE SIWON MY BABY

cast : Yewon, choi kyuhyun , choi HanChul ,kim ryeowook dan lainya akan muncul berjalanya waktu

Rate : T

Pairing : YeWon

Summary : kegejean keluarga choi untuk membantu anak kesayangn choi heechul mendapatkan kim yesung yang sudah lama merebut hati choi siwon,,akan tetapi sifat mereka bertolak belakang siwon yang manja walapun badanya yang atletis dan kim yesung namja nertubuh kecil,mandiri,pintar manis tapi cerewetnya minta ampun ,,,bisakan mereka bersatu ?

WArning : YAOI. BOY love BOY ,banyak typo ,alur gak jelas..

NO BASH...YANG GAK SUKA YAOI dimohon untuk segera klik tanda panhah (back)

yang mau baca monggo baca ,,,tolong masukanya :)

HAPPY READING

Chiittttttt...

Mobil hitam metalik itu berhenti di depan namja yang nerbadan tepan dan memiliki dimpel di kedua sisi pipinya, apa kalan tahu siapa dia? Dia adalah choi siwon anak dari pengusaha terkenal yaitu choi hangeng dan choi heecul,

"kau lama sekali hyung " siwon sambil membuka pintu mobilnya

"maf hyung tadi terjebak macet ,,jadi hyung cari jalan pintas agar tak terlambat menjeput adik hyung yang sangat tampan ini " kyuhyun mpun tersenyum pada adik satu-satunya ini.

-at kim home –

"hyung kau tak makan? Eomma sudah menunggu mu di bawah" wookie sambil menggungcang tubuh yesung yang masih terlelap lengkap dengan seragamnya,

"hemmm,,,iya hyung akan turun tapi sebentar lagi ne,,,hyung mau ganti baju dulu " yesung pun bangun mengambil baju di lemarinya yang bergambar kura-kura

"hyung?/ wookie boleh bertanya ?" sambil menunduk

" boleh chagi...waeyo?"

"apa hari ini dia masih mengganggu mu hyung ?" wookie menatap caramel coklat itu

'anii...kajja kita turun dan makan hyung lapar "

Suasana dimeja makan keluarga kim pun sepi hanya bunyi sendok yang bersentukan dengan piring yang mereka gunakan,mereka sudah terbiasah dengan keadaan ini karena mendiang ayah yesung mengajarkan kepada anaknya utuk tidak berbicara pada saat makan.

_kamar siwon_

Terlihat siwon sedang melamun diatas bed nya yang berukuran king size dengan gambar kura-kura hewan khas yang disukai oleh namja yang diam-diam dia cintai sejak junior high class sampai sekarang yaitu sekarang kelas 1 senior high class..disampinya berbaring sang kakak yaitu choi kyuhyun yang sangat menyayangi adiknya satu ini

'plak..."

'appo hyung sakit kenapa kau memukul kepalaku" sambil mengelus jidatnya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah pukulan dari sang evilkyu

" ya pabbo...kau tuli sekali hyung memanggil nama mu dari tadi kuda pabbo " tangan kyuhyun siap memukul jidat siwon bila saja siwon tak menghindar mungkin sudah kena lagi

" apa kau bilang aku kuda? Dasar setan ,hyung macam apa kau yang selalu bilang sayang pada ku tetapi juga tidak pernah berhenti menganiyaya aku hah ?" siwon pun berkacak pingang

" aigo ada apa ini kyubo ? kau menggoda adikmu lagi hah ?" heecul mendekati siwon dan memeluknya serta mencium kedua pipinya?

"aish...mom bilang aku kyubo (kyuhyun pabbo ) teganya kau mom" sambil memperagakan orang yang teraniyaya # kyu yang aneh dan alay

"memang hyung pabbo " siwon menjulurkan lidahnya pada kyuhyun...kyuhyun jengah dengan kedua tingkan manusia aneh didepan nya sekarang ini

" yaaa...bisakah momy berhenti memperlakukan siwon seperti bayi? Dia sudah berusia 16 tahun mom,,pantas saja dia tidak bisa mendapatkan orang yang dia cintai selama 5 tahun ini..aish aku bisa gila bila mom terus memperlakukan siwon seperti itu "

"benarkah chagi yang dikatakan hyung mu ? ohhh ya tuhan putra kesayangn mom sudah bisa mencintai seseorang ...wae chagiya ? siapa yeoja itu sayang " heecul menatap anaknya dengan penuh kebahagiaan dan haru

" ne...benar mom ..hyung benar ..tap...tapi dia namja mom bukan yeoja " siwon menatap kyuhyun dan setelah itu menundukan wajahnya .wajah heecul pun tak menampakan syok.,,, dia lalu tersenyum dan memegang tangan anaknya

",,,tak masalah chagi ,,,momy selalu mendukung keputusan mu,,coba katakan siapa nama namja yang telah mencuru hati anak mony ini"

Tunggu bukankankan tadi diruangan ada 3 mahluk dari keluarga choi,,,lalu kemana uru evilkyu? Jawabanya dia hanya duduk di bed dan memandang momy dan dongsaengya yang menurut pikiranya mereka berdua seperti sedang melakukan syuting drama korea..

" gomawo momy,,,dia bernama KIM YESUNG mom,dia namja yang manis ,pintar, baik hati tapi galaknya dan crewetnya minta ampun mom" siwon senyum-senyum sendiri

"Ok momy akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan namja yang bernama kim yesung itu chagi..iya kan kyu anak mpmy yang paling jenius tapi pabbo " mata heecul berkedip pada kyuhyun memberi isyarat agar mau bekerjasama. Kyuhyun pun melongo dia bingung dengan momynya yang aneh itu

"ok momy anggap kau setuju membantu uri aegya keluarga " nada bicaranya sangat bersemangat

" yakkkk,,,aku belum mengatakan setuju mom? Aish mom aneh sekali " kyuhyun pun pasrah dengan keputusan mommya yang super kelewat aneh ini.

Siwon pun hanya melongo karena tidak menyangka mommy akan berkata seperti itu dan anehnya hyungnya pun menyetuji ide momymya,,sedangkan kyu akan selalu membantah bila berurusan dengan momynya yang super aneh dan bawel 11 12 lah dengan kim senang menyelimutinya akan tetapi rasa takut juga ada,,takut nantinya yesung akan menolak dan tidak mau berteman lagi denganya.

TBC Or DELET ?


	2. Chapter 2

SARANGHAE SIWON MY BABY

cast : Yewon, choi kyuhyun , choi HanChul ,kim ryeowook dan lainya akan muncul berjalanya waktu

Rate : T

Pairing : YeWon

Summary : kegejean keluarga choi untuk membantu anak kesayangn choi heechul mendapatkan kim yesung yang sudah lama merebut hati choi siwon,,akan tetapi sifat mereka bertolak belakang siwon yang manja walapun badanya yang atletis dan kim yesung namja nertubuh kecil,mandiri,pintar manis tapi cerewetnya minta ampun ,,,bisakan mereka bersatu ?

WArning : YAOI. BOY love BOY ,banyak typo ,alur gak jelas..

NO BASH...YANG GAK SUKA YAOI dimohon untuk segera klik tanda panhah (back)

yang mau baca monggo baca ,,,tolong masukanya :)

HAPPY READING

" mommy...tapi aku takut yesung akan membenciku ?" siwon mengeluarkan puppy eyes yang gagal pada momynya

" tak akan chagiya...mom dan hyungmu akan hati-hati nanti "heechul pun tersenyum pada anak kesayanganya

" i love u mom , you are the best " siwonpun memeluk mommynya

" appo...?" siwonpun mengelus kepala belakangnya yang di keplak( bahasa apa ini ? ahahaha) hyung evilnya

" yakkkk...kenapa kau memeukul adik mu lagi hah bocah evil ?" heechulpun angkat bicara pada anak nya yang berotak jenius akan tetapi sangat evil

" aish...mommy kenapa selalu membela kuda manja itu ci...salahnya sendiri hanya berterimakasih pada momy trus aku dilupakan begitu saja hah? aku ini hyungmu kuda manja hah,,,ckkkk ya tuhan kenapa aku dilahirkan di keluarga yang super aneh ini " seperti biasa reader uri evil kita menyuguhkan adegan yang katerlaluan alay minta ampun ,mukanya dibuat sememelas mungkin sambil tanganya di letakan di kedua dadanya ,,,#apa reader bisa membayangkan nya :)

" yakkk kau bicara apa evil? keluarga aneh ? kau juga aneh pabbo ?" heechulpun mengacak rambut anak pertamanya tersebut

"apa yang momy lakukan aishh,,, memalukan sekali,,aku sudah dewasa mom jadi jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak manja itu " sambil menujuk manusia yang kelewat perfect itu

" hyung aku tidak manja " tangan siwon memilin kemeja bawahnya dan hampir menangis karena ulah hyung evilnya

" lihat mom...mommy lihat dia? begitu saja mau menangis,,aku jadi ragu yesung akan mau denganya mom? yesung itu cocoknya denga aku mom,," kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada siwon yang telah sukses mengeluarkan air matanya

heechul langsung memeluk siwon dan mengelus kepala anak kesayanganya tersebut sambil menenangkanya dari godaan hyung evilnya, siwon mulai takut bila yang dikatakan hyungnya itu benar,dia tidak cocok dengan yesung,mungkin dia tidak bisa menjaga yesungnya, siwon semakin terisak karena ketakutanya , kyu hanya bisa melihat momy nya dan dongsaengya dengan tatapan blank,,kalian tau kenapa? jawabanya adalah karena si manja itu sangat menggelikan. bayangkan saya namja yang berumur 16 th masih memeluk momynya sambil menangis terus tanpa henti malah semakin lama semakin keras isakan yang lolos dari bibir jokernya

_at class _

donghae songsaemin pun masuk kekelas mereka dan dan bla...bla...memberikan pelajaran yang sangat membosankan menurut siwon, karena sekarang yang menjadi obyek pandangannya adalah namja yang di bangku paling depan yang sedang meperhatikan songsaeminnya,,

"anak-anak ini ada tugas untuk kalian dan dikumpulkan minggu depan,,setiap kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang dan kali ini kelompok yang membagi saya " tegas songsaemin yang lebih mirip ikan

suara gaduh tak hayal membuat songsaemin kewalahan karena donghae sudah hafal bila pembagian kelompok ditentuakan pasti muridnya tidak setuju

"yakkkk..apa kalian tidak bisa diam hah ?" suara donghaepun meninggi karena menahan emosinya dan kelaspun menjadi kondusif lagi

" sekarang bapak akan menbacakan kelompok kalian, yang pertama suho dan chaenyol, yang kedua sunny dan sungmin , yang ketiga siwon dan yesung dan bala,,,bla sampai seterusnya

siwon pun langsung terkejut dengan wajah yang syok sangking senangya 1 kelompok dengan pujaan hatinya,akan tetapi berbeda dengan yesung yang ekspresi wajanya datar-datar saja dan saat yesung menoleh kebelakang, tatapan mereka berdua pun bertemu yesung tersenyum simpul pada siwon, siwon membalas senyuman yesung dengan sangat sumringah yang menampakan bibr jokernya yang semakin menambah kesan tampanya...

saat bel pulang sudah berbunyi yesungpun menghampiri siwon, siwon yang tau didekati yesung keringatnya keluar semua ,detak jantungnyapun tidak normal,mungkin kalau bisa melompat jantung siwon sudah melompat dari tadi sangking gugupnya berada sangat dekat dengan yesung.

"siwon kapan kau ada waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas kita " yesung duduk disebelah siwon

"ak..akuu? hemm ak..ku bisa kapanpun " siwon tergagap

"owh baguslah kalau kau bisa kapan saja ,,tapi siwon tunggu kau kenapa ?" tangan mungil yesungpun menyetuh dahi siwon memastikan apakah siwon demam atau tidak karena keringatka keluar semua dan badan kekarnya gemeteran

yakkkk apa yang dilakukan yesung ? yesung bisa menambah siwon gugup dan bisa saja pingsan karena jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat

" ak..kkuu...tidak apa2 yesung?" tangan kekar siwonpun menggenggam tangan mungil yesung karena bila diteruskan siwon memastikan tubuhnya akan lemas dan pingsan didepan yesung,bukan kah itu sangat memalukan bila terjadi jadi siwon lebih memeilih menyingkirkan tangan yesung.

"owh syukurlah kalau kau tak kenapa-kenapa , jadi apakah nanti sore kita bisa mulai mengerjakan tugas ini ,, hemmm aku rasa bila cepat dikerjakan akan lebih baik, bagaimana menurut mu siwon ?" yesung menatap siwon yang sedang menatap ke bawah,mungkin sekarang ini lantai lebih mempesona dibanding wajah yesungnya itu

" siwon...siwon...yak siwon,,,," suara yesung menggelegar kemana-mana

"ehh...ne...yesung ada apa ?" wajah siwon yang polos menghadap kepada yesung

" yak apa kau sekarang tuli hah?aku sedang berbicara dengan mu dan minta pendapatmu , kenapa kau tak mendengarkanku?kau menyebalkan sekali siwon..apa laintai itu lebih tampan dariku hah?" cerocos yesung panjang dan lebar siwon yang kaget dengan kata terakhir yesung hanya tersenyum

" kau tak tampan yesung tapi manis dan cantik " tutur siwon pelan sekali dan hampir tak terdengar ,,tapi yesung saja yang kupingnya tajam jadi mendengarnya

" kau bilang aku cantik? Aku namja siwon pabbo !" saking kesalnya yesung memukul-mukulkan buku yang yesung bawa ketubuh siwon membabi buta

" akh..appo...yesung,,,mianhae" siwon terus menangkis serangan dari yesung tetapi tetap saya susah dan tanpa sengaja saat menghindar kursi siwon oleng dan...

" gubbrak..." siwon terjatuh dan posisi yesung berada diatas tubuh siwon ( reader tau kenapa ? kerana saat kuda manja itu akan jatuh dia memegang tangan yesung yang sedang memukulnya)

1

2

3 detik

tak ada respon dari mereka berdua..hanya tatapan mereka yang saling beradu satu sama lain,,siwon dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yesung dan juga sebaliknya,wajah siwon semakin mendekat dan ,,,,,,( hayo kalian pada mikir apa ? ciuman ya?)

"yesung...tubuh mu berat aku susah berbafas " siwon berbicara ditelinga yesung

"akhk...ne..ne..." yesung langsung bangun dari tubuh siwon

Ditaman dekat sekolah ada 2 namja yang saling berbicara, ada namja yang cantiknya gak ketulungan ( mommy heechul),dan 1 lagi ada namja yang rupanya sepeti ikan tetapi gantengnya bikin author klepek-klepek (donghae oppa )

"songsaemin gomawo ne ,,sudah mau mambantu saya menjalankan rencana ini,,mungkin kalau tidak ada anda saya akan kesulitan untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua "

"sama-sama nyoya choi saya juga senang bisa membantu anda dan keluarga anda,tapi nyonya yesung anaknya cerewet sekali apa tidak apa-apa bila mereka berdua dijodohkan" dongahae mengeryitkan matanya dan memandang pada sahabat noonanya

" songsaemin jangan khawatir ne...semua akan berjalan lancar bila ada aku dan anakku itu bekerjasama" sambil menujuk ke bangku sebelah yang diduduki namja super evil itu yang sedang asyik berpacaran dengan PSP nya ..

TBC...

MIANHAE NE chingu ,,,,bila menurut chingu chap 2 ini jelek,,,,,tapi mohon reviewnya, kritikan dan masukan agar kedepanya figa bisa lebig baik lagi :) gomawo ne...


	3. Chapter 3

SARANGHAE SIWON MY BABY

cast : Yewon, Choi kyuhyun , Choi HanChul ,Kim ryeowook dan lainya akan muncul berjalanya waktu

Rate : T

Pairing : YeWon

Summary : kegejean keluarga choi untuk membantu anak kesayangn choi heechul mendapatkan kim yesung yang sudah lama merebut hati choi siwon,,akan tetapi sifat mereka bertolak belakang siwon yang manja walapun badanya yang atletis dan kim yesung namja nertubuh kecil,mandiri,pintar manis tapi cerewetnya minta ampun ,,,bisakan mereka bersatu ?

WArning : YAOI. BOY love BOY ,banyak typo ,alur gak jelas..

NO BASH...YANG GAK SUKA YAOI dimohon untuk segera klik tanda panhah (back)

yang mau baca monggo baca ,,,tolong masukanya :)

HAPPY READING

"songsaemin gomawo ne ,,sudah mau mambantu saya menjalankan rencana ini,,mungkin kalau tidak ada anda saya akan kesulitan untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua "

"sama-sama nyoya choi saya juga senang bisa membantu anda dan keluarga anda,tapi nyonya yesung anaknya cerewet sekali apa tidak apa-apa bila mereka berdua dijodohkan" dongahae mengeryitkan matanya dan memandang pada sahabat noonanya

" songsaemin jangan khawatir ne...semua akan berjalan lancar bila ada aku dan anakku itu bekerjasama" sambil menujuk ke bangku sebelah yang diduduki namja super evil itu yang sedang asyik berpacaran dengan PSP nya

_**Happy reading..**_

" mom ,,,kajja kita pulang pasti siwon sudah berada dirumah " sambil berteriak dan berjalan medekati mobilnya

" ahhh,,,ne chagiya,,,saya pamit dulu songsaemin, gomawo ne " heechul membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat dan berjalan meninggalkan donghae yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak dan ibu yang terkesan aneh untuk pemikiranya

Mobil hyundai hitam metalik itu berjalan dengan stabil membelah jalanan seoul yang lumayan padat karena bertepatan dengan jam pulang kerja ,di dalamnya kedua manusia itu saling berbicara tentang baimana rencana mereka selanjutnya,tak terasa mobil hyundai itu telah memasuki gerbang mewah dan terlihat rumah yang terlihat mewah dan modern minimalis, dan keluarlah sang nyonya cantik itu disusul oleh anaknya yang tampan tapi mirip evil itu

"ajjushi apa siwon sudah pulang " tanya heechul dengan kepala pelayan dirumah nya

" sudah nyonya tuan muda sedang ada temanya "tutur yunho

" nugu yunho ajusshi? Tumben sekali dia membawa temannya ?"

" molla nyonya "

Heechul masuk kerumanhya dan mencari anah kesayangnya ,siapa lagi kalau bukan si kuda manja itu dan dari dalam kamar siwon terdengar ribut-ribut seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya ,,heechul hanya berdiri di depan pintu sambil mendengarkanya lebih tepatnya mengupin

" yaakk...choi siwon kenapa kau menggunakan rumus ini yang lebih rumit ,aku kan semakin bingung aish,kau sendiri juga tidak bisa mengerjakanya " yesung terus mengomel dan mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya itu

" kan di buku ini tertera rumus yang sama yesung " siwon menelan ludahnya karena menahan agar dia tak menyerang yesung yang sedang berpose imut seperti itu , kalian tau kenapa siwon sudah berani seperti itu,,jawabannya adalah sejak tadi disekolah sampi kerumah siwon mereka berdua mengakrabkan diri

"kalau begitu kau kerjakan no yang ini dan aku yang no lainya " bibir itu masih dipoutkan yesung

Clekkk...

Siwon dan yesung bersamaan menoleh ke aran pintu yang dibuka,,

" aigoo...ada apa ini ko ribut-ribut ? ahhh chagi ini temanmu ?" heechul berjalan mendekati mereka berdua

" ahh...yesung imnida ajhuma " yesung memperkenaklan dirinya

" owh yesung ,,,aish kenapa kau panggil ajhuma ? panggil saja dengan mommy ne " heechul memeluk yesung

" akh ne ajhuma ehh mom "yesung menggaruk tengguknya yang tak gatal

" ahhh kau manis sekali yesungie,,hemmm siwon pintar sekali memelih menantu untuk mommy"

Siwon dan yesung kaget setengah mati dengan pernyataan heechul, wajah siwon dan yesung sudah sukses memerah seperti kepiting rebus karena menahan malu.

" ada apa ini chagi ?"

" kami kesulitan mengerjakan tugas mom " siwon hanya memandang soal dengan bosan

"kenapa tidak minta bantuan hyungmu saja ," heechulpun memanggil kyuhyun kekamarnya

" hyung aku dan yesung bingung dengan soal yang ini " siwon merajuk kepada kyuhyun

Kyuhun tersenyum pada yesung dan yesung hanya tertuduk karena malu kyuhyun memandangnya trus

" yakkkkk hyung cepat baca soalnya ,,jangan memandang yesungie seperti itu ,,,aish menyebalkan sekali " tangan siwon mengalihkan kepala kyuhyun ke arah soal agar dia tak memandang yesungnya itu

" ckckck ,,,kau cemburu ya " goda kyuhyun " yesung itu manis sekali jadi lebih cocok dengan hyung bukan dengan mu manja " kyuhyun menekankan pada kata manja

" momy,,,,,,,mommy...kyubo hyung tidak membantu malah mengganggu " siwon berteriak dan menendang-nendang kyuhyun agar cepat keluar dari kamarnya

" aish kau tak malu kuda manja,,lihat yesung tertawa melihat tingkah mu ,,aish manja sekali kau"

" hyung berhenti mengataiku manja aish,,,menyebalkan sekali "

" memang kau M-A-N-J-A " kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirknya

" yakkk keluar saja sana " siwon terus mendorong tubuh kyu keluar kamarnya

"ahhhh yaaa yesung soal no tadi pakai saja rumus yang ada di buku mu ne "

" ne hyung " yesung hanya tertawa melihat kedua kakak adik yang seperti anak kecil

Akhirnya sepeninggalan kyuhyun mereka berdua mengerjakan tugasnya dengan menggunakan rumus yang ada di buku yesung yang menurut yesung dan kyuhyun lebih simpel dan mudah jam sudah menunjukan 18.30 KST yesung memutuskan untuk pulang dan akan diantar oleh siwon, saat merekaa berdua sampai diruang tamu ada hecchul yang sedang membaca majalah .

"mom aku pergi mengantar yesung dulu ne " yesung memeluk heechul pamit untuk pulang

" bolehkah mommy saja yang mengantay yesungie " heechul meminta ijin kepada yesung dan siwon "

" terserah yesung aja momy,, bagaimana yesung ? apa kau mau ?" wajah siwon sedikit kecewa dengan permintaan mommymya, berarti dia tidak bisa berduaan lagi dengan putrinya

"aku mau saja wonnie " siwon tersenyum saat mendengar yesung memanggilnya dengan wonnie

Akhirnya yesung dan mommy heechul meninggalkan rumah mewah itu sepanjang perjalanan yesung selalu cerita tentang siwon dikelasnya dan heechul tertawa mendengarnya , mereka terlihat akrab sekali bukan?( author ketawa-ketawa geje ngebayanginya) dan sampailan dirumah yesung yang sederhanya

"eomma aku pulang ...yesung mencari eomanya,,ahh mom duduk dulu mungkin eomma yesung sedang didapur " yesung meninggalkan heechul yang berada diruang tamu,,, heechul hanya menganggukan tanda dia setuju

"eomma kenapa tidak menjawab salam yesung tadi ? eomma di depan ada tamu dia momya teman sungie katanya pengen ketemu eomma "yesung mengambil sop rumput laut tang baru saja matang

" aish...anak eomma yang satu ini ,,,mandi dlu lalu makan ,,kajja kita keluar menemuinya " leeteuk menggadeng tangan anak pertamanya ,saat leteuk melihat heechul dia terkejut dan sama dengan heechul yang tak kalah terkejut ...teuki...chullie saut mereka bersamaan

" ya tuhan benarkan kau teuki " heechul menutup mulutnya dengan tangnya

" ne,,,aku teuki ,,, chullie kau kan itu ,,,apa benar ini kau " merekapun berpelukan dan menangis karena tak percaya mereka berdua bertemu karena semenjak lulus SMA mereka berdua berpisah karena melajutkan di universitas yang berbeda...yesung hanya menatap eommanya dan mommynya denga tatapan bingung,,,akhirnya setelah mereka melepas kerinduan mereka

" eomma kenal dengan heechul mommy " tanya yesung polos

" eomma sahabatnya heechul..ehhh tunggu ...mommy ?"

"ahh...ne teuki...aku menyuruh anakmu memanggilku dengan mommy seperti anak-anakku "

"owhhh..." leeteuk hanya ber ohhh ria

" eomma ...mommy aku ijin mandi dulu ne " yesung pamit untuk mebersihkan diri dan meninggalkan eomanya bernostalgia dengan sahabat lamanya

_aizenfiga_

Keesokan harinya di meja makan keluarga kim ,suasana yang hangat menyelimuti saparan di keluarga kim..

"yesungie,,,eomma dan wooki nanti siang akan ke cheonan mengurus haraboji mu yang sedang sakit "

" mwo ? kenapa mendadak sekali eoma,,sungie harus dirumah sendiri " wajah yesung langsung lesu dan tak nafsu makan lagi

"hyung kau tak dirumah sendirian kok..eomma semalam sudah menelfon sahabat eomma untuk menitipkanmu semntara waktu " dengan cueknya ryeowook makan dan berkata sereti itu

"aish..eomma kau kejam sekali ,,kenapa aku tak diajak ish " yesung mempoutkan bibirnya dan tak mau makan lagi

" eomma sebernya juga ingin mengajakmu tapi kau sebentar lagi kan mau ujian ,,eooma tak mau nilai ujian mu terganggu karena ikut ke cheonan " teuki memdekati dan memeluk anaknya yang sedang ngambek itu

"aish aku marah pada eomma "

"mianhae seungi ...nanti sore heechul akan menjemputmu jadi selama kau tinggal dengan keluarganya kau jangan merepotkan ne..eomma janji tak akan lama disana ne " teuki pun mencium puncak kepala anaknya

" ne eomma ,,,,yesung berangkat dulu "

"jalljayo hyung " teriak wookie

_at class _

Selama disekolah yesung terlihat lesu dan diam ,,siwon yang mengajak yesung berbicarapun frustasi sendiri karena yesung pasti menjawab aku baik-baik saya wonnie...bell pulang pun berbunyi ,,semua siswa meniggalkan kelas mereka sekarang hanya tersisa yesung dan siwon dikelas itu

"seungie,,,kau tak pulang " siwon mendekati yesung

"akh...ne ..." yesung berdiri dan meninggalkan siwon

" yesung kajja kita ke taman dulu " siwon memegang tangan yesung

" mian ..aku tak bisa ,,aku harus membersihkan rumah dan mempesiapkan perlengkapanku ,,nanti sore mommy mu akan menjemputku untuk tinggal sementara waktu dirumahmu "

" ahh,,,apa perlu aku antar kerumah mu ?" siwon tersenyum dan dalam hatinya dia senag sekali berarti perkataan mommynya tadi pagi tidak bohong yang akan membawa yesung untuknya nanti sore

" tidak usah aku naik bus saja wonnie" yesung meniggalkan siwon yang mesih memandang kepergian yesung

Dirumahnya yesung mulai beres-beres dari membersihan rumah menata perabot rumah dan melepas tabung gas ,menyiapkan baju dan perlengkapan sekolah selama 1 pekan ke depan untuk tinggal dirumah keluarga choi, selama ini yesung belum pernah tinggal dirumah orang rasa takut dan kawatir teteap ada walaupun heechul mommy sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri akan teteapi yesung merasa tidak enak hati karena dia sudah merepotkan sahabat eommanya

Yesung sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi kerumah siwon ,dia terus melihat kopernya yang penuh belum lagi tas ransel nya yang penuh juga ,,yesung berfikir apa dia berlebihan dalam membawa perlengkapanya , yesung mengenakan celana jeans abu-abu dipadukan dengan kaos v-neck warna hitam dan dandan rrambutnya yang senganga ditata berantakan yang menambah kesan ganteng dan imut secara bersamaan

Tiinn...tiinnn... suara klasskon mobil heechul terdengan ,buru-buru yesung keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu gerbang rumahnya , yesung tidak membawa mobil karena mobilnya di pakai eommanya dengan wookie ke cheonan siang tadi, heechul keluar dan membantu yesung memasukan kopernya ke bagasi belakang mobil , mobil berjalan dengan santai membelah jalanan komplek perumahan yesung..

" yesungie kau terlihat cantik sekali,,,seperti mommy waktu muda saja " heechul tersenyum memandang yesung

" aish mom kenapa bilang aku cantik ? aku namja mom," yesung mempoutkan bibirnya

" namja juga ada yang cantik sayang "

"mommy tidak beda dengan siwon yang mengataiku cantik"

"memang yesung cantik,,yang dikatakan my baby wonnie benar sayang " tangan heechul mengacak rambut yesung

" kajja kita keluar ,,,pasti siwon sudah menunggu mu di dalam " heechul keluar mobil dan diikuti oleh yesung

".aahhhh ...yunho ajusshi tolong nanti bawa koper yesung ke kamar siwon ne,.."

" ne nyonya " yunho membawa koper yesung ke kamar siwon

Diruang keluarga sudah ada siwon,kyuhyun dan hanggeng yang sedang mengobrol di sana , maklum kyu dan siwon sangat senang saat appanya pulang ,karena appa jarang dirumah dan lebih sering diluar negeri mengurusi perusahaan keluarga choi, apa kalian tau walaupun sedang merbicara kepada appa dan dongsaenya kyu tetap asyik bermain PSPnya .

" mommy dan yesungie sudah pulang " kontan ke 3 namja yang ada disana menoleh ke arah asal suara itu

"annyeonghaseo,,,ajusshi, hyung dan wonnie " senyuman maut yesung dikeluarkan membuat kedua namja kakak adik itu terhipnotis...YOU LOSE bunyi dari psp kyu saja dihiraukan

Pletakk...pletakkkk

" yakkk,,,apa yang kalian lakukan hah ? tidak sopan sekali ,apakah appa tidak mengajarkan sopan santun kepada kalian huh ?"

" appoo...sakit appa .." sakut kyu dan siwon bersamaan

" yesung kau terlihat manis sekali " celetuk kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat hadiah deatlarge rai siwon dan heechul, yesung hanya tertunduk malu di bilang seperti tu

" yakkk hyung kau genit sekali pada yesungie " siwon melotot pada kyu

" bilang saja kalau kau cemburu dengan ku manja " siwon melempar majalah ke arah kyuhyun

"ckkkk melempar saja tidak bisa ,,dasar anak manja " kyu mendekat ke arah yesung

" akkkhhh,,tunggu...tunggu disitu jangan bergerak hyung " siwon bangkit dan berlari menjauhkan kyu dari yesung

" kalian berdua ...berhentilah memalukan " hengeng mulai kesal denga tingkan kedua anaknya

" sudahlan yeobo ,biarkan saja mereka seperti itu kan seru " heechul memeluk suaminya

Yesung angkat bicara" mommy heechul bolehkan yesung beristirahat " sambil menatap heechul

" tentu saja boleh sayang,,kau langsung saja ke kamar siwon " heechul mengedipkan matanya pada siwon

" ahh,, ne mommy heechul " yesung pun berpamitan untk meninggalkan merka dan pergi kekamar siwon ,# kalian pasti bertanya kenapa yesung tidak disediakan kamar sndiri ? ahh pasti taulah jawabannya ,,karena biar mereka bisa akrab dan bersatu menjadi kekasih (ide mommy heechul )

" heh mau kemana anak manja "

" kekamarku lah " siwon terus berjalan

"yakkk tidak boleh " cegah kyu menarik tangan siwon

" kyu jangan goda adikmu lagi " hangeng melepas tangan kyuhyun

" siwon,,kalau kau mau kekamar jangan ganggu yesung ne ,biarkan dia beristirahat " heechul ikut bicara

" ne mommy " siwon menjulurkan lidahnya kepada kyu karena dia menang, daddy dan mommynya membela dia

Clekk..pintu eboni berwarna coklat itu terbuka , siwon berjalan mendekati yesung yang tertidur, wajahnya sangat polos sekali saat tertidur siwon tersenyum sendiri memandang wajah yesung sang bak malaikat itu,mata yang indah,hidung yang mancung dan bibir tipisnya yang menggoda siwon,siwon pun hati-hati saat duduk ditepi ranjangnya ,tangan siwon menyibakkan surai yang menutupi keningya dan siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ,semakin dekat dan dekat jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi dan CUPP,,,siwon hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir yesung,entak keberanian dari mana siwon berani mencium yesung

Yesung merasakan ada yang sedikit basah dan kenyal yang ada dibibirnya ,,engghhhh yesung menggeliat dan membuka matanya ,yesung terkejut tapi dia hanya diam saja melihat mata siwon yang terpejam yesung hanya diam dan kecupan siwon berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan lembut pada bibir yesung,seakan tersihir yesung hanya diam dan menikmati lumatan bibir siwon,,dada yesung berdetak tak karuan ,rasa sesak didadanya semakin ,ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh siwon tetapi yesung tidak marah malah yesung merasa nyaman dan tentaran dengan ciuman siwon

**__TBC__**

hufttt ,,,,,akhrinya chap 3 selesai juga chingu ,mumpung agy mood nulis jadi dikebut aja dah

nah bagai mana rader chap sebelumnya ? apakah mengecewakan ?

ini tak kebut mumpung aku belum mulai ngerjain proposal skripsi aku

ahkk...selamat menikmati karya ku ini reader 100% karya aku loh

owh ya mungkin chap senjutnya chapter END


	4. Chapter 4

SARANGHAE SIWON MY BABY

cast : Yewon, Choi kyuhyun , Choi HanChul ,Kim ryeowook dan lainya akan muncul berjalanya waktu

Rate : T

Pairing : YeWon

Summary : kegejean keluarga choi untuk membantu anak kesayangn choi heechul mendapatkan kim yesung yang sudah lama merebut hati choi siwon,,akan tetapi sifat mereka bertolak belakang siwon yang manja walapun badanya yang atletis dan kim yesung namja nertubuh kecil,mandiri,pintar manis tapi cerewetnya minta ampun ,,,bisakan mereka bersatu ?

WArning : YAOI. BOY love BOY ,banyak typo ,alur gak jelas..

NO BASH...YANG GAK SUKA YAOI dimohon untuk segera klik tanda panah (back)

yang mau baca monggo baca ,,,tolong masukanya :)

_**chap sebelumnya **_

Yesung merasakan ada yang sedikit basah dan kenyal yang ada dibibirnya ,,engghhhh yesung menggeliat dan membuka matanya ,yesung terkejut tapi dia hanya diam saja melihat mata siwon yang terpejam yesung hanya diam dan kecupan siwon berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan lembut pada bibir yesung,seakan tersihir yesung hanya diam dan menikmati lumatan bibir siwon,,dada yesung berdetak tak karuan ,rasa sesak didadanya semakin ,ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh siwon tetapi yesung tidak marah malah yesung merasa nyaman dan tentaran dengan ciuman siwon

_**Happy reading **_

Siwon sadar perbuatanya kelewat batas , siwon menyudahi ciuman itu ,tangan siwon menyentun dada sebelah kirinya yang serasa jantungya akan meloncat keluar

" miahae yesungie "

Yesung merasa sangat sakit mendengar kata itu dari siwon,berati siwon tidak benar-benar menyukainya,yesung ingin bangun dan memukul siwon karena sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya saat yesung akan bangun siwon berkata lagi " mian,,saranghaeyo yesungie " siwon mengecup singkat bibir yesung, yesung mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali tertidur karena siwon sudah berbaring di sebelah yesung.

_meja makan keluarga choi _

" my baby wonnie hari ini kau bawa mobil sendiri ne "

" memang ada apa mom ? bukankah ada hyung " siwon memandang kyu yang ada didepanya

" hyung mu akan ikut apa ke jepang ,dia harus mualai belajar mengelola perusahaan , kau bawalah mobil sendiri sekalian bersama yesung ne ?"

" aish ne momy, memang dad dan hyung akan kejepang kapan ?"

" pagi ini dan mommy juga akan ikut " heechul tersenyum lebar dan menendang kaki kyu untuk ikut tersenyum

" uhuk..." siwon tersedak saparanya dan yesung buru2 memberikan minum pada siwon,dan langsung diminumnya

" gomawo sungie " yesung hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"kenapa aku ditinggal mom? Mom dan dad sudah tidak sayang dengan wonnie " tangan yesung pun menggenggam tangan siwon yang ada dibawah meja .siwon tersenyum kepada yesung dan mulai cemberut kemommnya

" memang ..dad dan mommy sudah tidak sayang dengan mu " uri magnae kita mulai lagi menggoda siwon

" yaaa ,,,diamlah kau kyu ,,jangan membuat adik mu marah" hanggeng memandang kyu

"ahh ne dad," kyu melajutkan makanya

" daddy dan mommy sayang sekali kepada siwon, mommy hanya sebentar ke jepannya,dan kan ada yesung yang bisa menemani siwon. Yesung tidak keberatan kan menemani siwon "

" tidak mom " yesung tersenyum

" ya bersyukurlah anak manja kau ditinggal bersama yesung yang manis dan cantik ini,,aku saja iri pada mu " kyuhyun menatap bosan siwon

" nah momy ,daddy dan hyung berangkat dulu pesawatnya 1 jam lagi akan take off ..jaga yesung baik-baik ne ' heechul mencium pipi siwon dan yesung begitu juga hengeng dan saat kyu akan mencium yesung siwon menghalanginya

"hyung kau dilarang mencium yesung " siwon berkacak pingang didepan yesung

Mobil BMW itu pun meninggalkan kediaman keluarga choi, lalu siwon dan yesung pun berangkat menggunakan mobil audi putih yang di kendarai pejalanan kesekolah keduanya saling diam dan larut dalam pikiranya masing-masing tentang kejadian semalam saat siwon mencium yesung dikamarnya

Tak lama mobil sport siwonpun memasuki parkiran sekolah,namja yang manis dan cantik itu pun tak menyadari telah sampai ,siwon mengetuk kaca mobi,yesung terkejut dengan wajah siwon di depan kaca dan membukaan pintu untuk yesung

"ayo turun yesung kita sudah sampai..kau tak mau telat kan ?"

" ahh...gomawo siwonnie " yesung memberikan senyuman termanisnya ,yang akan membuat yeoja dan namja yang berstatus uke luluh dengan senyumanya

Siwon menggandeng yesung dan mengajak duduk sebelahan di bangku belakang ,karena tempat favorit siwon ada dibelakang dan paling pojok dekat denga jendela yang langsung mengarah kelapangan halaman sekolah, tak lamapelajaran pun dimulai akan tetapi sepanjang jam pelajaran yesung terlihat tak fokus

Ssttt...ssttt..."yesung ,,yesungie " siwon memanggil pelan yesung

"hah ,,,apa ?" wajah yesung tampak polos

" kau kenapa ? " siwon menggunakan isyarat tangan kepada yesung

" choi siwon dan kim yesung ..jangan membuat gaduk dikelas saya " jessica mendekati mereka berdua

" hemmm,,,dari pada kalian membuat ribut kelas saya ,,saya persilahkan kalian keluar dari kelas saya " sambil mengambilkan tas mereka

Siwon dengan senang hati keluar dari kelas miss jessica berbeda dengan yesung yang masih membujuk miss jessica agar dia tidak dikeluarkan ,tapi sepertinya miss jessica tetap pada pendirianya ,siwon gemes dengan siakap yesung yang sampai memelas dengan guru yang super jutek ,siwon menghanpiri yesung dan menarik paksa tangan yesung

"akh,,,siwon appo " seisi kelas memandang heran mereka berdua karena setau mereka siwon pasti akan jadi pendiam bila dekat dengan yesung tetapi sekarang keduaanya sebaliknya

"yakk apa yang kalau lakaukan wonnie tanganku merahkan ,,aish rasanya sakit sekali " siwon memandang lengan yesung yang dari tadi digenggamnya sepanjang koridor sekolahnya

" mianhae yesung,,,apakan sakit sekali " tangan siwon memegang tangan yesung " masuk kemobil kita pulang saya kita obati luka mu yesung "

Siwon mulai menyetir mobilnya dengan pelan tanganya yang sebelah kiri memegang tangan yesung yang merah akibat ulahnya tadi senjang perjalanan siwon terus mengucapkan kata maaf kepada yesung, dalam hati yesung ada rasa sedikit senanga dengan perhatian siwon semenjak kedadian semalam ,yesung mulai merasa nyaman berada di dekat siwon

Dirumah mewah itu siwon mengobati tangan yesung dengan cara mengkomper bekas genggaman siwon,

" aku lapar wonnie " yesung mengelus perutnya

"lapar ya,,aku telfon yunho ajushi dulu ne " siwonpun medial no yunho di ponselnya

"yoboseo ,,tuan muda ada apa " tutur yunho fari lain sebrang

" yunho-shi kenapa pelayan tidak ada semua dan kemana kau sekarang "

"mianhae tuan tadi nyonya memerintahkan maid untuk libur selama 2 hari dan saya ditugasi menjadi pengawal nyonya dijepang "

" aihs kenapa bisa seperti ini ? ya bilang kepada mommy ,kenapa kejam sekali kepadaku " siwon marah dan memutus sambungan secara sepihak

"kenapa wonnie "

" aku bila gila sungie,kau tau semua maid dirumah libur 2 hari dan yunho shi ikut ke jepang, bagaimana nasib kita ,aku samasekali tidak bisa memasak ,kau bisa memasak " siwon memandang yesung penuh dengan harapan

" aku " sambil menujuk dirinya

"aku bisa tapi hanya masakan tertentu saja " yesung memunduk menyesal dengan dirinya yang tidak sepintar adiknya dalan hah memasak

"akh tak apa-apa ,hari ini kita delivery aja tangan mu kan sedang sakit seungi,kau mau makan apa nanti aku pesankan "

"terserah kau saja wonnie "

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang dan mereka memakan dengan lahapnya karena sama-sama lapar , setelah selesai makan siwon mengajak yesung bermain game dan tanding denganya,selama tanding game yesung tak pernah menang sehingga muka yesung belepotan dengan bedak ,karena sebelum bertading mereka sepakat yang kalah dihukum dengan memakai bedak, yesung merasa capek sehingga dia tertidur dengan posisi yesung bersandar pada sofa didepan tv

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah imut yesung yang tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu,siwon menggedong yesung ala bridestyle kelantai dua menuju kamar siwon ,,dengan pelan siwon meletakak tubuh mungil yesung di kasur king sizenya dan menyelimuti .siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening yesung "saranghae yesungie " siwon meniggalkan yesung untuk beristirahat. Selama yesung tidur siwon keluar untuk membeli makanan karena pesiapan makanan di kulkas sudah menipis.

_at jepang _

Dirumah yang bergaya jepang kuno itu berkumpulah ke 2 keluarga yaitu keluarga choi dan keluarga kim. Mereka saling mercanda dan makan bersama

" chullie apa kita tidak keterlaluan " leeteuk terlihat sangat cemas

" tenang saya teuki ,mereka akan baik-baik saya ,siwon sebenarnya anak yang kuat pasti dia bisa menjaga yesungie ,ia yan yeobo " heechul memandang suaminya

" ne ,,teukie dia anak yang bertanggung jawab ,,jadi kau tenag saja ne " hangeng mebujuk leeteuk agar tak kawatir

" ne ajhuma tenang saja dongsaengku dia anak yang bertanggung jawab " kyuhyun memeluk leeteuk dan di ikuti oleh ryeowook yang ikut memeluk eommanya

Semejak bertemu keluarga kim kyuhyun sangat penurut dengan leeteuk dia sudah menganggap teuki sebagai mommy ke-2nya dan menganggap wookie dongsaeng kesayanganya ,karena wookie sangat penurut dengan kyu dan mempunyai hobby yang sama yaitu main game

_at choi home _

Siwon sedang menata belajaanya tadi kedalam kulkas saking fokusnya siwon tidak menyadari ada yesung dibelakangnya dan saat siwon akan membuang sampah plasik siwon berbalik dan saking terkejutnya siwon melompat dan jatuh tidak elitnya di depan yesung

" ahhhahaha,,,ahahaha,,,,kau kenapa " yesung memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa telalu keras

" appo...aish kenapa kau mengagetkan ku sungie " siwon bangun sambil mengusap pantatnya karena sakit saat terjatuh tadi

" hahahah jatuhmu lucu sekali wonnie " yesung masih tertawa sampai menangis

" aish sudah jangan tertawa yesungie aku malu tau " siwon berjalan meninggalkan yesung

" mianhae wonnie ,,jangan ngambek wonnie " yesung mengikuti siwon dan duduk di sebelah siwon

"seungie..kau bisa masak kan ? nanti untuk makan malam kau yang masak ya ,,aku sudah belikan bahan-bahan di kulkas " wajah siwon memelas

" ok...aku kan masak untuk makan malam kita tapi ,aku mandi dulu ne wonnie "

"ne yesung ,,gomawo "

" gomawo ? untuk apa "

" untuk semuanya dan mau memasak untu makan kita " bibir joker siwon tersenyum simpul pada yesung yesung pun membalas senyuman siwon

Siwon memandang yesung sampai menghilang di tangga paling atas karena berbelok ke kamar siwon. Dalam hati siwon sangat senang karena bisa sedekat ini dengan yesung bisa tertawa bersama dengan belahan jiwanya, siwon berharap kepada tuhanya agar waktunya bisa dihentikan agar yesung terus berada di sisinya.. siwon tertidur disofan ruang keluarga yang dekat dengan dapur .

" wonnie aku sudah selesai kau mau ku masakan apa " yesung mencari siwon dan saat melihatnya siwon tidur disofa yesung bergegas mengambilka selimut untun menyelimuti siwon

" wonnie tidurmu nyenyak sekali ," yesung tersenyum saat melihat wajah damai siwon

Dalam hati yesung berkata : siwon adalah namja yang sempurna baginya, lihat saja matanya yang tajam tapi tatapanya lembut yang bisa yesung merasa nyaman dengan tatapan matanya ,hidungya yang mancung dan bibir jokernya yang sangat menggoda dan akh,,,piltrum siwon yang sangat seksi ,yesung beruntung bisa disukai oleh namja se sempurna siwon

Yesung berjalan ke dapur dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan dimasak untuk makan malam mereka ,ya memang tak seistimewa makasan eommanya yang penting bisa untuk menganjal perut mereka ,yesung mulai memotong-motong bumbu dan daging dan setelah berkutat dengan bahan –bahan yang dimasak jadilah nasi goreng spesial ala chef yesung, yesung memandang bangga masakanya yang sudah di letakkan dimeja makan

"wonnie irreona,,,ayo makan dulu " tubuh siwon diguncang-guncangkan oleh yesung

"hemmm...apa seungie " siwon malah semakin menutup rapat selimutnya

" kajja kita makan,aku sudak membuatkan mu nasi goreng spesial " yesung tersenyum

" aaahh,,ne yesungie kajja kita makan " siwon berjalan gontai ke meja makan karena masih mengantuk

" tuan muda choi siwon,,ahhh aku tau cara membuatmu segar ,kau tak boleh makan sebelum mandi " yesung menarik tubuh siwon dari kursi dan meletakkan sendok yang dibawa siwon untu makan

" tapi seungie aku kan lapar "

" tidak bisa ,sebelum kau mandi kau tak boleh makan " kepala yesung geleng-gelng isyarat tidak memperbolehkan siwon makan

" aish kau cerewet sekali seperti ajhuma-ajhuma seungie " siwon melengang kearah kamar menadi untu mandi

Setelah siwon selesai mereka berdua makan ,siwon terus memuji masakan yesung yang enak seperti masakan mommynya,setelah selesai makan siwon membantu yesung membersihkan piring mereka.

" wonnie setelah ini kita mau apa "

" maen game lagi " siwon tersenyum

" aku tak mau ,pasti kau pemenangnya ."

" terus apa ? kita jalan-jalan saya keluar kau mau "

" aku tak mau ,kau lihat saja keluar langit mendung dan sepertinya akan hujan " yesung mempoutkan bibirnya

" aahhh..bagaimana kalu kita nonton film saja dikamar , kau mau "

" kurasa tidak buruk idemu ,,kajja kita keatas " yesung menarik tangan siwon.

Siwon hanya bisa memandang tangannya yang di genggang yesung menuju kamarnya , yesung mulai mengacak-acak koleksi film siwon dan yesung memeilih film berjudul _**lake house **_yang di bintangi oleh sandra bullock dan keanu reeves ( bener gak tulisanya ,ini film fav author ) filmnya bercerita kisah cinta antara 2 dunia yang berbeda ,akhrinya setellah mengetahui bahwa keanu sebenarnya sudah meninggal ,sandra selalu datang ke rumah keanu yang terletak di tepi danau.

" aku tidak tega yesungie meneruskan filmnya " siwon menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir

" wonnie kau menangis ? ahahahah ahahha " yesung tertawa lagi melihat tingkah siwon yang sedang menghindar dari yesung yang akan melihat air matanya

" aku tidak menangis , hanya saja mataku terkena debu tadi " siwon tetap mengelak

" aish mana ada orang terkena debu tapi terisak " cibir yesung pada siwon

" kau tidak percaya hah "

" sudahlah wonnie akui saja kalau kau menangis ,aku juga tak akan bilang-bilang " tutur yesung melembut

" yakk..memangnya salah kalau aku menangis ? ceritanya sangat sedih aku tak tega melihatnya " siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada yesung

" ya,,,tidak ada yang salah wonnie ,kajja kita lajutkanlagi tinggal sedikit lagi tuh filmya " tangan yesung pun memutar wajah siwon agar menghadap ke layar tv

Filmnya sudah selesai dan yesung sedang membaca majalah bed siwon,suasan diluar rumah hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya ,benarkan perkiraan yesung akan hujan malam ini

" sungie aku mengantuk ,,aku tidur dlu ne " siwon pun berbaring dipinggir yesung dan masuk kedalam selimutnya

" ne wonnie ,,,good night ,have a nice dream "

Tak lam terdengar nafas siwon yang sudah teratur itu tandanya siwon sudah tertidur,hujan diluar semakin menjadi saja dengan dibarengi petir dan guntur ,yesung takut dengan gelap dan petir. Yesungpun bersiap untuk menyuul siwon kealam mimpi dan tiba-tiba _Ctterrr _dan dibarengi lampu yang padam ,yesung sangat takut dengan keadaan ini ,yesung mulai terisak karena takut,dia tidak berani membangunkan siwon karena takut mengaggunya

"eomma ,,,sungie takut,,takut eomma " yesung terisak dengan menyebut eommanya

Siwon yang mendengar yesung mengangis pun langsung berbalik dan menyalakan ponselnya untuk meneranginya

" seungi ,,,kau kenapa ? kau menangis " siwon panik melihat yesung yang menangis

" wonnie ,,aku takut,,taku wonnie " yesung langsung memeluk tubuh kekar siwon

Siwon membalas pelukan yesung " tak usah takut ne ,,,ada aku disini menemanimu

"gelap wonnie,,,aku takut " yesung masih terisak dan mempererat pelukanya

" sekarang seungi tidur ne ,,siwon akan memeluk seungi sampai pagi" tangan siwon mengusap-usap punggung yesung

" yakso wonnie "

" ne wonnie berjanji,sekarng tidurlah ne " yesung hanya menganguk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang siwon

" tidurlah seungi ,,sarenghaeyo " siwon mengecup puncak kepala yesung berkali-kali

"nado " suara yesung sangat pelan tetapi siwon dapat mendengarnya setelah beberapa saat nefas yesung sudah teratur, siwon kembali mencium puncak kepala yesung dan menyusul tidur belahan jiwanya

Sinar mentari pun mulai masuk kedalam kamar itu dan sang namja mungil menggeliat saat cahaya mentari masuk retina matanya, dirinya masih dalan keadaan dipeluk siwon dan tangan kanan siwon menjadi bantal yesung,, yesung mengamati wajah siwon,

" benarkan yang kau katakan semalan wonnie " yesung berkata sangat pelan dan tangan yesung membelai jawah siwon yang sempurna meurutnya

Yesung bermonolog," kau tau wonnie ku rasa sekarang aku mulai mencintaimu, aku tau sebenarnya kau sudah menyukaiku sejak kita kelas 1 junior high class kan ,ahhh aku tau selama ini kau selalu memperhatikan ku wonnie, tapi aku terlalu pengecut untu mengakui aku juga mencintaimu wonnie dan sekarang akau sudah menyadarinya aku benar-benar mencintaimu, semoga semalam kau serius mengatakanya saranghae choi siwon" yesung mengecup bibir siwon tapi tanpa disadari siwon langsung melumat bibir yesung ,yesung terkejut

" emphhh..." yesung mengerang karena terlalu nikmat ciuman siwon

"nado seungie, jeongmal saranghae seungi " siwon mulai melumat bibir yesung lagi dan lagi, ciuman yang tadinya hanya lumatan sekarang berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut lidah siwon menjelajah rongga dan lagit-lagit yesung , yesung sudah mulai bisa mengikuti permainan siwon dan lidah mereka saling beradu ,saling membelit dan saling menyesap satu sama lain. Yesung memukul dada siwon karena pasokan oksigen yesung menipis .

Siwon mengerti dengan kode yesung dan melepaskan ciuman itu

"ahha,,ahhhh " yesung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya

" baby kau terlihat sangat manis denga wajah yang merah dan bibir yang bengkak seperti ini" goda siwon

" yakk,,,apa kau memanggiku baby ? bukankah kau yang baby wonnie " yesung mempuotkan bibirnya , siwon mencium bibir yesung lagi

" hentikan wonnie , apa kau tak berangkat sekolah " yesung mendorong tubuh siwon

" kita hari ini membolos saja yesungie baby "

" hah aku tak mau ,kajja kita bangun " yesung mulai bangun tapi pingangnya ditarik siwon dan mendekapnya

" kumohon seungie tetap seperti ini ,aku masih ingin bersamamu "

" ne ...kita bolos hari ini saja " yesung memeluk siwon, dan tak lama siwon mendial no 1 diponselnya kalian tau bukan no siapa yang dihubungi siwon

"yeoboseo baby ,ada apa? tumben kau menelfon mommy "

" momy kapan pulang "

"akh mungkin besok chagiya " keluarga kim dan choi pun menguping pembicaraan heechul dan siwon

" kenapa tak miggu depan saja mom " heechul mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang semua orang

" memangnya ada apa ? kau berbeda chagiya tak biasahnya kau seperti ini? "

" tidak ada apa –apa hanya saja aku masih ingin berduaan dengan yesungie mom" yesung hanya tersenyum dipelukan siwon

"mwo ? kau dan yesungie sudah berpacaran " semua anggota kim dan choi family membuka mulut mereka saking terkejutnya

" ne mom aku dan yesungie sudah berpacaran ,iya kan baby seungi "

" ne mom ,ini yesungie , mommy kapan pulang "

" aigoo mommy senang sekali ,mommy masih ingin liburan disini sayang, di sini juga ada eomma dan dongsaeng mu , apa kau mau berbicara dengannya "

" mwo ? ne mom " wae baby ,siwon kawatir melihat yesung terkejut

" yakkk,,,eomma kanapa kau membohongi ku hah,teganya maninggalkan yesung sendiri dan eomma enak-enakan liburan di jepang dengan momy heechul " yesung terlihat kesal ,siwon hanya memeluknya dan mengecup keningnya

" mianhae yesung,, eomma tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu,sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada mommy heechul ne" terlfon pun di rebut heechul

" yesungie dan wonnie sudah dulu ne mommy mau jalan-jalan dlu,sebaiknya lanjutka saja bermesraanya " klik telfonpun dimatikan oleh heechul

Yesung terus menghubungi heechul tetapi no ponselnya tak aktif

" seungie baby sudahlah ,benar yang dikatakan mommy lebih baik kita lanjutkan yang tadi " siwon langsung mencium bibir yang sudah menjadi candu baginya

_at jepang _

" rencana kita berhasil mari kita rayakan ,,,kajja kita makan –makan " heechul berpelukan dengan kyu dan teuki eomma dan disusul dengan ryeowook dan hangeng.

**FIN/ END**

Hore...hore ...hore akhirnya selesai juga ff abal ini chingu

Wahhhh terdiri dari 3.076 words panjangkan chingu,ni tak kasi panjang

Abis pada komlpen kurang panjang ,lah ini figa kasih yang panjang

Semoga kalian menikmati cerita figa ini

Gomawo yang udah mau baca dan review ff nya ,yang kasih masukan juga gomawo ne


End file.
